


Play Time

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinky, Light choking (no pressure used), Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Overstimulation, Slut!kink, Smut, Squirting, Swallowing, broken furniture, face fucking, face riding, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas





	Play Time

Dean held you firmly in place against the wall, his fingers working you over as your breaths came in short pants. His thick fingers buried inside of you, curling up, scissoring, making your walls flutter around them. Your skirt was hiked up, your thong pulled to the side for easy access; your shirt was ripped open, the buttons now scattered every which way in the motel room, exposing your black, see-through bra.

Your jaw dropped as the pressure built and built, causing you to try and press your thighs together, only for Dean to move his knee up, keeping you from doing so.

“You think you get to come before I do, little slut?” he growled with his lips against your neck, causing you to whimper as your body writhed from your intense need to come. Though you knew that this night had only begun.

“ _Please_ , Dean.” you begged, only for him to pull away.

Your head was resting back against the wall, and his hand travelled up your body, his fingers still slick with your arousal. You felt his cock pressing against you through his jeans. Dean was seemingly just getting a good feel for where you liked to be touched– he liked to experiment with you. When his fingers wrapped around your neck slowly just then, you gasped.

“You trust me?” he asked, looking you directly in the eye. He didn’t put any pressure on your neck, but rather, he just held his hand there.

“I’ve always trusted you, Dean.” you said.

He licked his lips, before blinking, flashing his eyes to black as he said, “Even now?”

That always made your heart stop, you of course never thought Dean would become a demon, but nonetheless, you still trusted him. You were distracted by how close he was getting, the way his lips were now brushing against your neck, the way his teeth were dragging along your sensitive skin, threatening to bite down.

You nodded, and Dean looked back up at you, his eyes green once again, waiting for confirmation of your answer. Providing him with a nod, he smirked just before pulling you down onto your knees, and letting go of your neck.

You did trust him. You were certain he would never hurt you. After all, you were the one that decided to go with him when he came back as a demon.

Waiting patiently on your knees, you decided to take your ruined shirt the rest of the way off, followed by your bra as you watched Dean undo his pants. This wasn’t the first time the two of you had been intimate… if you could call it that. But each time you watched as his cock sprang free, you couldn’t help but lick your lips.

He stroked himself, using his free hand to reach down and thread his fingers through your hair, pulling you up, and bringing you eye level with his cock. He didn’t tell you to open your mouth, you already knew to.

And  _fuck_ , the way he sounded as he slid his cock passed your lips and into your mouth… it was every kind of sinful. You wrapped your lips around him, and sucked; knowing better than to use your hands as he helped you bob your head with his grip on your hair.

“ _Fuck_.” he groaned as he began thrusting slowly, easing you into what he was about to do, like he always did.

You moaned around him, tasting him, swirling your tongue around his length until he was moving too fast for you to do so. Dean then fucked into your face faster and faster until you were unable to hold yourself up. You reached up and grabbed onto his hips, choking back gags as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat with each thrust.

Your clit throbbed, as you wished it was your pussy he was fucking this hard. Your back hit the wall behind you, your head now resting against it as well, giving Dean the ability to fuck your mouth even harder. Tears escaped the corners of your eyes as he filled you, spit dripping from your mouth and landing on your chest as you wished that you could touch yourself right now. But you knew if you came before he allowed it… he’d most likely edge you for hours.

And that’s not what you were in the mood for tonight. You wanted… no,  _needed_ , to come as many times as possible,

“Fuck, Y/N, you gonna take my load?” he asked breathlessly, still fucking into your face as if your mouth was just another hole. And fuck, you couldn’t wait to do just that for him. You couldn’t wait to taste his salty cum.

Glancing up at him, you moaned around him again as his thrusts began to falter. Your hands held onto the waistline of his jeans which still rested loosely on his hips as you felt his cock pulse in your mouth.

“Suck.” he demanded, and you did. He stilled in your mouth and you reached up to pump the base of his twitching cock as you sucked on the tip, milking his hot load right down your throat.

You swallowed every drop before he pulled himself from your grip, now looking down at you with your exposed breasts and swollen lips, thinking of what to do to you next. You swallowed his cum and licked your lips, just like the good girl you knew you could be for him.

“On the bed.” Dean said just then, still catching his breath as you stood. You took it upon yourself to slide your skirt off, along with your thong, smiling as Dean watched you.

His clothes came off as well, though he left his boxers on as he laid down on his back, and motioned for you to come over to him. You straddled him, his cock still softening as you grinded down against him, wishing he could just fuck you already.

You kissed him just then, letting his tongue take over your mouth, the taste of whiskey and the smell of Old Spice filling your senses again as he began fucking your mouth with his tongue, flicking and swirling as he teased what he wanted to do to you next.

Dean’s hands were all over you, on your back, your ass, reaching and grabbing and making you even hornier as your nails slightly dug into his chest. You couldn’t take anymore once Dean started teasing your tight ass with the tip of his finger. And then suddenly, you weren’t shy at all (not that you were before) as you crawled up, placing your knees on either side of his head, your ass on his chest, and looked down at him.

“Fuck, Dean,” you begged, “please.”

He met your gaze with a smirk again as he said, “There’s my little slut.”

You smiled back at him as his arms wrapped around your thighs, and pulled you down, “Let go, sweetheart.” he said just before his tongue darted out and licked a stripe up from your entrance to your clit, causing you to jolt and grab onto the headboard.

“Fuck,” you moaned, grinding down onto his face, forcing his tongue to go right where you needed it.

He licked your sensitive bud intently, giving you everything you needed. Dean was somehow able to flatten his tongue against your clit and flick with each movement you made, working with you as your hips bucked and thrusted against his face.

Your orgasm happened quick, taking you over in ways that only Dean could manage. Everything felt like static and your head spun as your body was racked with the powerful release. As it slowed, you made sure to take a deep breath before you readied yourself to move, but Dean only tightened his grip on your thighs.

Dean delved his tongue into your wet folds again, licking your sweet pussy as if it were his last meal, your body writhing as your orgasm reignited for a second, taking your breath away. You cried out, your hands flying down and landing over Dean’s hands as your hips bucked, as your thighs squeezed tightly around Dean’s head.

He groaned against you, clearly not having enough after that, and he wrapped his lips around your over sensitive clit as he sucked it into his mouth. Dean pulled harder and harder, your body begging for more and for him to stop all at once… but you couldn’t get enough. You sat up on your knees as straight as you could and took everything Dean gave you, even if it felt as if he was pulling the life right out of you.

You felt your own body and your hands found your sensitive breasts, holding them as you struggled to hold still while more pressure built within your lower belly.

Dean began to flick with his tongue again, hitting all of your sweet spots and causing you to fall forward and grip onto the headboard for support.

“Dean,  _god!_ ” you shouted, noticing that he was pulling you down against his face even harder.

You felt your next orgasm coming for awhile. It was as if you sat on the edge for minutes before your body would allow that release. But when it did, you saw stars as your eyes shut tight. Your hands began to search for anything else to grab onto, and you screamed as Dean’s tongue licked and teased your clit with precision, riding you through your orgasm.

Just before it ended, Dean lifted you and somehow managed to flip you over onto your back without accidentally banging your head off of the headboard. You landed perfectly with your head on the pillow as Dean quickly positioned himself in between your legs and in an instant had his boxers pulled down far enough to slide into your aching pussy.

Your hands flew to your sides and your fingers dug into the sheets as Dean sat up on his knees and pulled your thighs up, angling his cock perfectly inside of you. The speed at which he had began to fuck into you as your orgasm died down was nothing short of sinful.

Though, you wouldn’t have expected anything less than sinful from a demon.

Dean held your thighs in place as he looked down at your body, slightly sweaty, your cheeks flushed, your breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. The quick in and out of his cock made your pussy clench tighter, and soon you were begging for another orgasm.

“You take my cock so well.” Dean said in between breaths, one of his hands now reaching down to glide over your helpless form.

“That’s what sluts do, Dean.” you mewled as your back arched off of the bed, causing his cock to hit your g-spot, your juices now flowing out onto the mattress.

Dean growled and smirked, loving the feeling of you soaking his cock just as he leaned down. He slid an arm underneath you and pulled you up with him, the new angle now allowing him to thrust up into you as you both balanced on the mattress.

You were totally lost in him, every few thrusts he would really  _fuck_  up and cause you to squirt again, earning a loud cry of approval as another new wave of pleasure washed over you.

You had begun working your hips against Dean’s, meeting each thrust of his as best as you could, both of you panting and sweating, and it damn near felt like the air around you was steaming just as you both heard a loud crack.

Neither of you put much thought into it. The need to ride his cock was much more important… that was until one of the legs of the bed frame broke, and fell to the floor.

You squealed and grabbed onto Dean, wrapping your arms around him as he pulled you off and flipped you around, the bed still mostly functional as you landed on your stomach.

“Hang on sweetheart.” Dean said as you felt his body over your back. You looked behind you and saw him position his knee against the mattress, his other foot firmly planted on the floor as he gripped onto his cock and rubbed it against your tight ass.

You moaned loudly as he pressed against your hole gently, just enough to tease you before he slid back down to your soaking pussy.

“Touch yourself.” he breathed, the bed now banging loudly against the wall as he fucked into you again. You then brought your hand down underneath you, lifting your ass up slightly as you moaned, and cried out. Your free hand gripping onto the sheets.

Your clit was so sensitive, you weren’t sure you could come again, though you wanted to… you didn’t know if you could take it. But when you lifted your ass up, it angled you perfectly for Dean to slam into you even harder if that was possible… for him to fuck you right over the edge again.

Now circling your sensitive bud with two fingers, and even more of your juices squirting out of your sensitive pussy, Dean’s bruising grip on your ass pushed you right into that next orgasm.

Your body tried to resist. But you didn’t want it to. You wanted and needed to come again. You wanted to writhe and scream and take everything Dean had to give you. Your vision began to fade to black as Dean fucked you into oblivion, never slowing down once as you thrashed and gasped for air.

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cried out, your orgasm felt like it would be a quick one but it pushed on as you rubbed your clit, and Dean couldn’t resist you much longer as you fell apart underneath him.

Dean came hard with a loud groan, his cock pulsing inside of you as his hot cum filled you. After you both took a breath for a moment, Dean pulled away, and helped you up off of the broken bed.

You were slightly dizzy at first, and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to walk tomorrow, but if Dean did that to you all over again… you wouldn’t even need to worry about walking.

“I think we might need a new room.” you said, looking up at Dean, who was pretty impressed that you had both managed to break the bed.

“I think you might be right.” he answered.

Dean smirked at you, looking up and down your body just before you headed to the bathroom to clean up.

And something told you that he was  _far_  from finished with you.


End file.
